Gambit's Siren
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Not everything is what it seems... Some people just learn the hard way.
1. First Meetings

**Title:** Gambit's Siren **  
** **Pairing:** Gambit/Bella **  
** **Ra:** M **  
** **Summary:** Not everything is what it seems... Some people just learn the hard way. **  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Marvel series or Twilight, I own the plot and that's it.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Third Point of View**

Bella knew she was different from a young age, always getting what she asked or didn't ask for. She wasn't like her mommy and daddy. She noticed that when she talked anyone who heard her, did everything within their power to please her and she didn't like it at all. How could she enjoy her childhood when people only liked her for her voice?

When she was ten, she was abducted by a man, a simple man who was once the head librarian in her neighbourhood. He was kind and sweet but under her gift, he turned envious and unkind. She had turned a good man wicked and that was when she realised that she could no longer talk and so from the day she was found by the police the damage was done, she refused to talk.

They called it traumatic experience, Post-traumatic stress disorder or PTSD as they said many doctors and specialists told her mother and father that she would grow out of it, but she never did. So they signed her up for sign language courses as a simple solution when she still wouldn't talk a year later.

With her not talking everything stopped, yet she was happy to be alone and unnoticed, Bella didn't want to corrupt anymore.

When she turned thirteen she grew real sick, the doctors couldn't understand what was wrong or what was happening but she ached all over, her hands hurting the worst and when she was finally sent home to rest she discovered the truth.

Her mother's boyfriend of the month was screaming at her because she was ruining his cushion, her illness and treatments were wasting away all the inheritance Renee had left. He went to strike her just as Renee came in and for her to cry out as claws protruded from her fingertips. The man had screamed in horror, calling her freak, a mutant.

She can't remember much after that as she screamed in agony, her hands and flesh burning where the bone split her flesh. But afterwards Renee told her the truth, Charlie was not her father. That night, they packed all they could and moved, Renee expressing her fear about how mutants were hunted and taken or even killed and she swore to keep Bella safe.

They moved three more times when Bella accidentally revealed her claws due to anger. She had learnt to control her beast so to speak, with meditation, but there were times she couldn't control them. It didn't help that the older she got the more tuned her senses became, or the fact she now had a set of pointed teeth.

It was like teething all over again, that and it was as if someone turned up the sounds to maximum, it was frustrating and confusing. It wasn't just the sounds, it was the sense of smell and sight, and it was all enhanced just as much. With the senses and the claws came an animalistic grace and instinct, it frightened her and pleased her that she wouldn't be tripping over and humiliating herself anymore.

But Bella also lived in fear, each school had hate posters up about mutants and those that couldn't hide their powers were beaten by the others or taken. She didn't know who by, they just wouldn't return for school and missing posters went up the day after. Though Bella feared and did well to hide her abilities she still found herself running for her life.

"Now, now sweetheart, we need you for leverage." The man chuckled darkly before shooting.

At the pinch of pain, Bella looked down to see a tranquilizer in her arm before the world around her swayed and blackness took her.

"You told me you would leave her be if I did as you asked!" The voice startled her awake, the room spinning till rough warm hands grasped her bare arms. "Calm Issy, it'll wear off soon."

Bella held back a whimper at the loudness of it all, the clinking, the voices, the smells and when the blur in her vision subsided she focused on the man before her. He was stocky, with kind eyes and mutton chops.

 _Where am I? Who are you?_ She signs causing the man before her to frown slightly before turning and snatching the clipboard from the woman next to him and handing it to her. She wrote the question again and explaining she can't talk.

"My name is Victor, I am your father." Victor replied softly, trying to hold back his rage. He should have listened to Jimmy and left while they still could and when he had met Renee and had told him she was pregnant, well he began to feel fear.

He wouldn't know what abilities his child would get, he hoped that it would be something like his and from the updates he gets, it seemed like it was. But his little girl had been found out about and Stryker had blackmailed him into killing and kidnapping. If he refused then she would be treated like any other mutant on this godforsaken island.

Bella frowned and wrote down her question. _Why am I here?_

 _"_ You're here to make sure I comply with their demands swiftly and without trouble. I am not a good man Issy, I have done horrible things but you, you are the best thing I have ever done and I tried to keep you safe all these years by staying away, but they found you. I promise I won't let them hurt you while you're here." He whispered, he promised before casting a look over his shoulder and leant in. "I'll try and get help without them knowing, my brother Jimmy will come if all turns well. Stay safe Issy, I love you."

Bella watched the man - her father - leave quickly and hope bloomed in her chest with a crippling grief. She had always thought that her real father didn't love her, but it seemed he did indeed care for her. Thus the reason why it hurt, he was protecting her and now they have her and are using her to make him hurt people.

"Remember our deal Stryker, no harm is to come to her." Her father snarled before striding away.

Bella held back a hiss as a man grasped her arm and yanked her up. "Where shall I put her?"

The man - Stryker - shrugged. "With the rest."

She didn't know what that meant till she was roughly shoved forward, down a flight of steps and through a large steel door. It took all her willpower not to scream in horror as she saw others in small cells. Many of them bandaged and curled on the floor whimpering.

What did they do to them? They're only children, some no older than five!

Rage swirled around in her belly causing the familiar ache to start in her hands. Bella quickly clenched them before the man saw them and shoved her harshly into her very own small cell. The whole room smelt of blood and rust, even though there were more scents it could hardly be detected over the stench of blood.

When the man finally left the cell room she screamed silently in rage while flinging her arms out. It didn't soothe the rage that bubbled inside but it helped. Yet, Bella still refused to make a noise. She could see now, as her eyes roam over the others that they were expertly sliced open and healed. They were _experimented_ on and though her father promised they wouldn't hurt her, she didn't want to reveal her corrupting gift just yet.

Hours and days seemed to blend together, children and people coming and going like clockwork all the while being fed meager food. She hadn't seen her father since the first time and she hoped he was alive, but the more she stayed here the angrier she got and now her claws constantly stayed out. She had grown used to her fingers being claws and the one time she was able to retract them, it felt weird so she kept them out.

"He took down ten of us before we took him down, slippery bastard."

"A year we've been after him." Another voice gritted out annoyed.

Bella's head shot up at the voice, narrowing as she saw two guards dragging an unconscious man down the aisle and shoving him into the adjoining cage. He was older than the others and lean, a red welt resting on the back of his neck from where he was struck. Seeing the mark on his neck caused something to stir deep down inside of her, something unfamiliar.

She hissed at the two guards as they let him fall face first on the metal ground. She didn't know why she reacted the way she did but their rough handling of the man infuriated her more than anything. The guards just laughed as they closed the door and walked away.

* * *

 **Author Note: This was originally going to be a one shot but well hell… Thought I'd lead you all on for a little bit and give you a tease… This will be a short story, maybe 5-6 chapters.**

 **So Fav, Alert and review! I wanna know what you think!**


	2. Exchanges

**Title:** Gambit's Siren **  
** **Pairing:** Gambit/Bella **  
** **Ra:** M **  
** **Summary:** Not everything is what it seems... Some people just learn the hard way. **  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Marvel series or Twilight, I own the plot and that's it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

When Bella knew they were out of the room she squatted near the adjoining wall and poked his hand with the blunt side of her claw all the while stifling the urge to talk. After an hour of this she grimaced before poking him with the point of her claw drawing blood.

She yanked her hand back quickly as the man yelled and spun wildly. His eyes were black with glowing red irises, hands swinging wildly in a means to protect himself. The urge to talk came back full force but still Bella ignored it and just tapped her claws on the metal, drawing the man's attention.

She couldn't deny he was handsome, even with the ashen colour of his skin, causing his unusual eyes to pop more. The word demon floated across her mind but shook it free, he didn't look like a demon and she had a feeling he wouldn't like to be referred as that. She signed to him, asking if he was okay and that she was sorry in hopes he understood her.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're saying." He crawled out with a confused frown.

Bella shook her head then gestured to her claw and then his hand, repeatedly.

It took her five times till he got it, his eyes flickering to her claws for a second before looking at the small well of blood on his hand. "You did this? Why?"

Bella huffed in annoyance as he asked a question before gesturing that she was trying to wake up, to make sure he was okay.

"To see if I was dead?" He asked after a minute causing her to huff and shake her head, repeating the gesture. "To see if I was okay?"

She gave him a blinding smile as he guessed correctly.

"Thank you… I wish I could understand you, to see where I am and why." He muttered darkly his eyes flickering into grey as he stared at the other cages. She frowned before leaning forwards, sticking her claws into his cage between the gaps and etched in the alphabet. It took her a while as the gaps were only an inch wide, but luckily there was enough room from one wall to another to finish it.

 _E-X-P-E-R-I-M-E-N-T_

"They're experimenting on us? How many have come and gone from here? How many has made it out?" He asked horrified. Bella frowned, looking down and away before replying to him.

 _M-A-N-Y-A-N-D-N-O-N-E…_ She explains before sighing softly and casting a pained look upon her cell mate. _D-E-A-T-H._

Remy looked up at the woman before him in horror as he read what she answered, many had come and none survived, how many have come and why was she still alive? Will he survive what they do to the others like he or will he be another nameless tombstone in their graveyard so to speak?

He had been foolish; he had escaped them for so long since his outcast and he had still managed to be captured. A year he had been on the run and when he had finally lowered his guard, it was then they attacked. But he wouldn't let them take him without a fight so a fight they got and he had seemed to be winning until he felt the sharp pinch and burn of being stabbed with something small.

In the end, Remy LeBeau was taken down but a tranquilizer.

He sighed harshly before shifting himself into a sitting position fully and moved to the back of the cell where his back was slightly more protected then the wall across from the woman. She was stunning even more so than Bella Donna, but though she could not talk her eyes said it all. Features were not something Remy cared much about, though she was stunning with long chestnut hair and soft features, it was her eyes that attracted him the most.

One can never hide their true self in their eyes, it was a talent he had picked up as a child and the woman before him was kind, pure. Her storm coloured eyes showed anger, hurt and a strength that he had so little seen… but under it all was compassion.

"My name is Remy Etienne LeBeau." He whispered to her softly, his eyes darting around to see if anyone else was listening.

Bella raised her brows at the sudden gift of his name; he had been staring at her for a few minutes with a confused stare before breaking the silence.

 _I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A_

She replied hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to know or not but she told him anyway.

"Isabella, hmm? It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. Though, I am curious, why are you de only one here hm? You have been here a long time no?" Remy asked bluntly as he takes in the room once more. She had been here the longest and he wanted to know why.

Bella didn't know what to feel, amused or shocked that he had asked her that or that he even figured it out that she was unlike the others here.

 _L-E-V-E-R-A-G-E_ she explained hoping he understood.

Remy drew in a sharp breath as his eyes roamed over the woman once more. He was annoyed all over again, no he was infuriated. He was furious to begin with about the children and being captured but for someone to use someone as leverage... To coerce another mutant to do their bidding? That was inexcusable.

"Who Cher?" He asked, watching as an emotion akin to pride and happiness flutters across her face.

 _F-A-R-T-H..._

 _"Your father?"_ Remy interrupted horrified. They are using her to get her father to do what? "To do what exactly?"

Remy instantly regretted the question when he saw the pain and guilt seep into her eyes as she looked away. But he knew from that action alone, from how her eyes flickered to every cage and back again that it was he who had to capture the other mutants. Honestly he felt like an ass right about now, current situation not mattering.

He didn't know what it would be like in her position, knowing that others were being captured because her father had no other choice, to watch them die and experimented on because of it. Yeah, Remy felt like an ass for asking.

"How do you say hello?" He asked waving his hand.

Bella laughed silently and copied the action, laughing harder as he cast an odd look at the action then smirking. She was glad he asked, her guilt she managed to push away had begun to consume her once more as she thought about her father and his actions because of her.

He continued to ask her to show him how to say what for a few hours, both of them laughing one soft the other silently. For the first time in a while, including being in this hell, she felt happy.

When the familiar hiss and grinding metal filled the air did she stop, her hands mid-gesture as her head snapped towards the doors. Remy cocked his head to the side when he heard a soft growl come from Isabella's throat, but brushed it off as his ears playing tricks as he knew she couldn't speak.

He shot up hands brushing the wall and ground as his door swung open and two guards came in. The ground cracked and the metal buckled but didn't break, it barely moved. Isabella's horrified face was the last thing he saw before the darkness took him.

Bella shook the cage, her beast snarling at the men who carried away Remy. She didn't want him to be another casualty; there was just something within her that screamed that he was different... Hers.

The thought struck her like lightening, drilling her movements as she stared at the men dragging Remy away. He had just been brought in, she was instantly drawn to him and as she realised that her beast had finally for the first time seemed complete.

Bella snarled silently as she slammed her hands on the door, plans forming in her head on how to get him out, to make him safe. For now she would wait and bide her time, then she will strike and set Remy free.

* * *

 **Author Note: Wow what a reception for this! glad you enjoyed ch 1**

 **So Fav, Alert and review! I wanna know what you think!**


	3. Telling of Truths

**Title:** Gambit's Siren **  
** **Pairing:** Gambit/Bella **  
** **Ra:** M **  
** **Summary:** Not everything is what it seems... Some people just learn the hard way. **  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Marvel series or Twilight, I own the plot and that's it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

With each passing second Bella's beast violently raged on inside, she could register that many of the mutants around her cowered away as her eyes swept over them, but she did not care at this point. Only when she heard the familiar hiss and grind of the door did she stop, her eyes snapping to the front of the cell block.

The same men who dragged him out were carrying him back in, her eyes locking onto the Remy's face. It was paler than normal; he looked sickly as the bandages wrapped around his head and torso. She could see and smell the spots of blood that seeped through the bandage.

The men opened his cell and roughly dropped him on the bed, jumping as she slammed her hands on the adjoining cell wall and snarled at them, the sound ripping through the air like a knife. They stared at her shocked; she was shocked but didn't let the emotion show. It was the first time she had made a sound out loud with company since she was young. But then again, Bella couldn't – _shouldn't_ – be surprised, Remy brought forth unusual emotions and desires.

When the men moved to another cage and took another child Bella pressed herself closer to the cage walls and waited, her eyes never leaving Remy's frozen frame. He didn't move, not once, nor make a sound and it began to worry her. She could smell the drugs wearing off, and could also hear his heart beating in his chest but yet Bella still worried.

"Remy." She whispered softly, her eyes flickering around the room to see if anyone bar him heard her. Her voice was rough from misuse but it didn't bother her, she kinda liked the rough rasp.

"Remy." She breathed out again, her eyes snapping to his confused face. "Wake up."

Remy's eyes snapped open unintentionally, his head whipping around to face Bella, who looked relieved to see him alive and okay. He couldn't help but frown confused though, he felt as if he _had_ to come back, because Bella wished it so and he wanted to make her happy, though it was a weak feeling.

Bella frowned disappointed as she saw the familiar glazed look in his eyes for a second, but still he wasn't as coherent as she liked. With a deep sigh and resolve she spoke once more. "Okay?"

Remy's eyes snapped to Bella in shock as her soft husky voice floated across his ears, he must be dreaming because he could have sworn she spoke. "You can talk?" He asks confused, watching as she nodded but did not speak.

"Why did you tell me that you couldn't?" He asked hurt, he had thought she was different but now he wasn't sure, she could be a spy, someone to make sure he gave all the information they wanted.

Bella's eyes hardened as she stared at Remy, she didn't know how much she could say for him to be affected once more. She could see he didn't know whether to trust her or not and that crushed her.

"Because…" She trailed off darkly, her eyes flickering around the room once more and lowered her voice a fraction. "Corrupts." She whispered still using one word, her eyes narrowed as she watched him closely and yet the glaze did not return.

Remy blinked, shaking away the haze that tried to force its way into his head, screaming to please the woman before him and not in the hot and heavy way but to make her happy. He understood now, the pain in her eyes he knew was associated with a painful truth.

"Your voice is like that of a Siren." He muttered softly. "You speak and everyone wants to please you, is dat correct Cher?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically, a wide smile gracing her face, signing her words before spelling out the ones he didn't understand.

 _'_ _My voice makes people want to please me; you are the only one to ignore that pull.'_

"How long have you not spoken Cher?" Remy asked, his chest aching slightly at the revelation. Bella hummed and thought about it before signing her answer, causing Remy to splutter in shock.

"Eight years?! Naw Cher, I cannot imagine dat pain to not speak to someone, it must be frustrating." He exclaimed in shock, there was a difference between unable to speak and being physically able but cannot. He could imagine the frustration that she would feel when unable to voice annoyances or just to scream to let the frustration out but cannot. He had felt the tug of impulse her voice created and Remy wondered how he was able to break through that fog and how much it would take for her to corrupt someone under it.

Thankfully, Remy knew enough to know that Bella was not one to use that against people, to use it for her own gain. Eight years to willingly choose not speak proved that to be much, at least that settled his suspicion on her for that brief moment.

That and Remy could understand why she didn't say a word here, a hidden arsenal so to speak.

"So tell me Cher, you still need to teach me a few more words." He stated suddenly, changing the topic of discussion and smiling inwardly as he saw her relax and smile brightly, showing him her elongated teeth.

 **X**

Bella shot up from her bed at the loud grunt and distorted laugh, her eyes snapping to Remy as the usual men shove him into the cage. He smelt of smoke and alcohol on top of his usual bloody and chemical smell after being taken.

 _Ah, another night of gambling then…_ She thought as she eyed the smokes and goods in his hands.

"Did I wake you Mon Cher? I did not mean it... haha… no not at all… Look at what I got from my spoils." Remy slurred slightly as he ungracefully and painfully collapsed to the floor. "Dey call me Gambit, fitting name, no?"

Isa furiously signed at him, calling him all sorts of names, idiot and moron where her favourite to use when he was like this, because usually he pulled the stitches in his body at his drunk movements and she had to painstakingly and crudely patch him up the best she could with a tiny needle and thread.

"Oh Cher, I am okay. Look, I brought you your favourite." He chuckled happily as he passed through the butterscotch and caramel candies. Five this time, better than the last.

"Remy." She breathed in an annoyed huff, immediately sobering him.

"Mon Cher, I am sorry. I know you do not like it when I get this way, but its helps the pain." He explained softly, moving closer to the wire wall separating them and sticking his fingers through. Bella sighed softly and pressed her cheek into his fingertips and sighed sadly, she knew that he only drank after real bad experiments and she knew that soon his time would end here and she would lose him.

Even in this bleakest of hell, she had found happiness in Remy, had come to care for and eventually love him in the year he had been here for, the longest anyone has stayed.

"I love you." She breathed softly, shocking Remy to the core.

Her eyes flickered up in worry as she felt his fingers flinch slightly to see his eyes open wide, disbelief set in them. Fear churned in her as Bella realised what she indeed had done, she had told Remy that she loved him.

"You have no idea of how long I wished to utter those words to you Mon Chère. I love you as well." He breathed out, cursing the very gods that there was a cage between them, he longed to hold her close in his arms, to sooth her at night when she had nightmares waking up screaming silently. "It kills me that I cannot hold you like I want."

"Me too." She breathed, pressing her hand against his and closing her eyes once more. She felt high from the words he uttered to her so honestly, she could hear the steady beat of his heart at them and yet, she couldn't believe he felt the same way.

"Gambit…" Bella hummed almost silently to herself, a new plan forming in her mind. She would have to work out the kinks and get the timing just right.

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles***

 **So Fav, Alert and review! I wanna know what you think!**


	4. To Speak Up

**Title:** Gambit's Siren **  
** **Pairing:** Gambit/Bella **  
** **Ra:** M **  
** **Summary:** Not everything is what it seems... Some people just learn the hard way. **  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Marvel series or Twilight, I own the plot and that's it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

It was gaining close to the two year mark that Remy had been here, but already she had been hear for little over two years. They had brought in new mutants, this time older than the usual children but still young.

She could see them all clearly from her cage, one made of diamonds, one with the ability to freeze all that is around them and so on. It spurned fear in her heart for her Remy, ever since they admitted their truths, they considered each other theirs.

Screams ripped through the silence, one that caused Bella to cry out silently as she heard her loves agonised wails. The torture and experiments were getting worse, she knew that he wouldn't last any longer; he had grown frailer in the past few months. A sure sign that his end was about to come, they had taken all they could and he was no longer useful.

Soon enough the large doors at the end opened and they dragged Remy in, his feet dragging uselessly on the floor. His skin was ashen, maybe a little green and he was bare chested with blood soaked bandages around his middle.

Bella bared her teeth as they dropped him in the room causing the newer of guards to laugh and get close to her cage.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The elder man warned but it was too late, her hand jerked out through the gap they put food through and dug her claws into the idiots stomach.

"Ah you bitch!" The younger guard screamed in furious pain before going to opent he door, only to stop when the elder one grabbed his wrist.

"You can't touch her like the others, she's the beast's daughter and if one hair is harmed on her head, he will come for you." The older guard stated, shoving the younger away from her door.

"But look what the bitch did!" The younger screamed again, holding up his bloody hand quickly before pushing it to his wound.

"Yeah and I warned you not to get too close! Now go grab another one!" The other guard snarled before storming off.

Bella watched as the younger man spit before her cage and sneered, his eyes flickering to Remy and back to her quickly before sneering once again, this time mockingly. "He's not going to last much longer, he's outlived his purposes and I can't wait to kill him myself."

A terrifying snarl left her lips, causing the fucker to piss himself in fear before scrambling away. Her beast let out another roar in fury before moving closer to her mate's cage, whimpering slightly as she saw his laboured breathing. Bella knew she would have to implement her plan soon, she couldn't let him die.

With that final thought, she laid down, pressed against the wall hoping that her mate was okay and that she would be closer to him.

Bella shot awake once again, her hand curling around the throat of the person who loomed over her, freezing when her senses kicked in and she smelt the familiar spice of her father. His eyes were tired and darker than the last time she saw him and worry kicked in.

"Issy, I cannot stay for long, they don't even know I am back yet… We need to leave." He urged, his head snapping up and scanning the dark room once more for any sign of personnel.

She shot up and hugged her father before stiffening as his words sunk in, her eyes flickering between her open cage and then to Remy's still unconscious form. She could hear his slow beating heart; see the small pool of blood forming under him. She shook her head, casting a look back to her father.

"No? Issy we need to leave, I can't do this anymore and I don't want them to…" He trailed off as she angrily pointed to Remy in the other cage.

"Take him." She managed to get out, her voice gruff.

Victor stared at his daughter in shock, a haze growing in his mind and the desire to do as she asked growing. But he couldn't take the man and leave his daughter; she was to come first above all others. "No, Issy, I cannot…"

"Yes… Take…" She grunted out before stiffening as alarms began to blare and guards began to assemble out and around the base.

She shoved her father out of her cage, swiping the keys from him and opening her mate's cage, carefully picking him up. She held him close for a second; breathing in his scent once more not noticing that he had awoken from the jostle.

"Mon Chère?" Remy groans out confused as he stares at his love, his eyes widening as he saw the man who finally took him down standing behind her. His hands sparked, reaching out to grab something before freezing as Bella placed a hand over his.

"No, Remy. Father." She whispered before placing a soft kiss upon his lips and turning towards he father once more.

"Take him… Mate… Protect." She stated before handing her love to her father.

"No Chère, you need to come…" Remy protested as Victor took him.

 _I cannot come Remy…_ She signed quickly, her eyes flickering to the flickering lights, ears trained on the voices trying to open the door.

Taking a deep breath she faced her love and father once more. "Take him and run, do not let him get captured. He is my mate, I cannot lose him. Both of you will leave me here and go, Remy… Remy my love, my Gambit, do not come back for me do you hear?" She demanded, her voice cracking in several places as she spoke the words.

"No Chère… I cannot." Remy wheezed, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to fight the haze, the desire.

"Please Remy, leave and do not come back… I will be fine, be safe my love… don't come back…" She whispered before shoving them backwards as the doors blew open, causing many of the mutants to wake in terror and scream.

"I love you both now go, stick to the original plan!" She roared, before turning her back on them and marching towards the guards, Stryker in the lead. She swore never to use her voice to corrupt once again, to never take away someone's will and she had broken that vow to save her father's secret and her love. Now she will suffer for their safety.

"STOP!" She roared once again, watching as each and every single person came to a confused halt.

"Drop your weapons now." She ordered, smirking as they struggled to fight her gift. She hadn't known it was this strong, but it wasn't strong enough to completely warp someone's mind, to make them do something without a second guess.

Stryker stared at the beast's daughter shocked; he hadn't known she had such power to make someone bend to her will. If he had, he would have broken his promise to Victor long ago, but he needed the other mutants to finish off Weapon XI. Though her unknown talent was not useful for the current weapon it would be for the next one.

"Now you will listen to me carefully… do you all understand?" She asked, eyes flickering to each soldier before landing on Stryker, the man who was controlling her father, who brought her here and whom had harmed Remy.

"You let him go… he was never here… he is gone…" She breathed out, watching as all their eyes glaze over. "Yes… that's it… Remy LeBeau is gone now… there is no need to search for him again… you buried him… You want me." She choked out before dropping to her knees and waiting for the spell to be broken.

"Well well, you have a gift after all beyond your father's genes." Stryker hummed happily as he broke out of his phase, all thoughts of Remy LeBeau now forgotten. "Grab her, her father's wishes be damned, I want to know what makes her so… hypnotizing."

That was the last thing Bella heard before she felt a jolt of electricity.

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles***

 **So Fav, Alert and review! I wanna know what you think**


	5. Madness

**Title:** Gambit's Siren **  
** **Pairing:** Gambit/Bella **  
** **Ra:** M **  
** **Summary:** Not everything is what it seems... Some people just learn the hard way. **  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Marvel series or Twilight, I own the plot and that's it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

She could not feel her limbs or pain; she could not see nor hear the world around her. She was numb, numb as the icy plains upon the mountain tops. Yet she was still as a rock, on the inside she was a war zone.

Anger, fear, worry and hope… it was all mixed together in the raging storm that wished to rip free.

But there was no freedom, no hope and no joy or love. She was stuck in her cell with a little light above, she could see it flicker and flutter to a soundless tune.

Bella, her name was Bella… she could remember now, the haze of the drugs wearing off in her blood. She could feel it, like burning venom that infected the veins. Bella knew not of how long she had been in this hell, this new kind of hell with no love to keep her sane. Well, that was a line, to Bella; just knowing Remy was alive kept her living.

Her body was battered, littered with scars but her healing ability lessened the severity of it. They had after all managed to slow it down so they could… experiment. She could hear how they needed one of the others, but they dared not to go after sabretooth, her father. Though, her healing ability was good, it wasn't the original ability.

She didn't know how long had passed, hours turned to days, days to weeks and weeks turned into months… she wasn't sure, wasn't sure… wasn't sure… Bella blinked and shook her head, a frown marring her face as the thought tapered off.

That had been happening a lot as of late, her memory or thought tapering off into confusion and haze. She wasn't sure if she was up or down, her eyes lost proper focus many ticks and surgeries go… she didn't know if it was due to madness, drugs or surgeries and she didn't know if she was to get all her cognitive functions back or if she would be mad forever.

"Hahaha." Bella burst out laughing; her eyes flickering over the other children in her cell hold room. Not many children, but teens now. She continued to giggle, her eyes blown wide scaring the older kids who've been here the longest.

"Little Alice fell down the hole… hole… hole… bumped her head and lost her soul!" She cackled loudly twisting the quote, madness seeping into her tone causing those around her to shudder painfully.

"What has happened?" a voice asked confused, a boy, the new one with covered eyes.

"She's mad; the madness has set in… She told me that she could feel it and I think the last operation snapped something." The diamond girl Emma spoke, her voice worried.

"Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again expecting... shit to change... That. Is. Crazy." She chuckled out, grasping the bar between hers and Emma's cages, pressing her face to the metal spaces.

"The first time somebody told me that, I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me… bullshitting me…The thing is... they were right…" Bella trailed off, her eyes flicking to the others, a wide manic smile upon her face. "And then I started seeing, everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing... over and over and over and over again and I keep thinking 'this time is gonna be different' no, no, no please... no more pain… no more cuts… I keep thinking this time is gonna be different, I'm sorry, I don't like... The way..." She laughed out madly, there was no allure in her voice and somewhere deep down Bella knew something was wrong.

 _Cher, dis is not you… what has happened to you Mon Cher… fight dis madness, dis is not you!_ Bella blinked and grasped her head with a whimper as her loves voice boomed around her skull.

"Remy! Remy, oh sweet Remy!" She moaned, whimpering as she shook her head violently, trying to shake the madness from her mind, to push it in a little box.

"Are you okay Siren?" Emma asked softly, shakily.

"How long has she been here?" A girl whispered, her green eyes flicking slightly.

Emma shrugged, "She said she was here the longest. I have been here for less than a year and I am unsure." She explained sad, horrified at the thoughts of time. She had seen five kids being killed because they outlasted their usefulness.

"Three… Three… yes… Three." Bella whimpered out unsure, confused and staring blankly up at the flickering light.

"Three years!? You have been here for that long!" Someone gasped out horrified, stilling everyone in the room.

"Yes… yes… Three years... Yes… Yess… my love for my freedom… no freedom for me for my love…" Bella explained in broken thoughts causing many to frown.

"…you sacrificed your freedom for that of your loves?" Emma asked, watching as the older woman nodded her head, turning her glassy brown eyes upon her. Even though Siren's face was blank, Emma could see the pain and loss behind the mask and even her own heart ached.

Bella though seemed to be motionless was in a war in her mind, between the pain and horror with the drugs she couldn't hold onto the little ledge of sanity that her Mate held and help keep in place. She could see her love, her Remy and see his hand grasping the wall of her mind with one hand and holding her tightly so she didn't slip from her dangle.

"I am Isabella Swan, I am mutant Siren, and my father is Victor… mother Renee… Mate, Remy." She said out loud to remind herself.

The others shared a look, still shuddering at each sentence the woman – _Bella or Siren –_ spoke. They had thought she couldn't talk at first and when she did, they wished to obey and some understood why she never spoke. But this was a different kind of pull, one that caused pain for she was in pain.

"Why are your eyes covered?" Bella asked the new captured boy, he looked no older than sixteen maybe seventeen.

Scott cocked his head to the side and sighed. "I uh… my eyes… my eyes…" he trailed off, he didn't know how to explain it in words really.

"Do you know who brought you in?" She asked, changing the subject. "Did he have claws and mutton chops?"

The question shocked many of the captured children, their eyes flickering and fear filling her sense. She held back a sigh, her father was safe in a sense and she was glad that he stuck with the original plan; all she would have to do is wait it out.

Shocked, Scott nodded. "Yes, yes… is he the man who brought you?"

Bella chuckled darkly, rolling to all fours. "No, the man who took you is my father. I at first, was used here as leverage for him to capture. Then I was here for my mate, he was going to die and so I gave up my voice and freedom so they could escape. I am to wait for my uncle to come, my father promised to draw him here as he cannot do it himself without fear of my death. My father is a bad man with a noble heart."

Silence followed after her admission, causing her head to shoot up, eyes snapping to the glass windows that sat above the cells, her nose twitching as a sort of familiar scent filled her senses. It was a scent that smelled like her father and her, and it mingled in with the scent of her mate and father.

"No, no, no, no!" She screamed, hands shaking the door as the scent of her mate grew stronger from the air ducts. A scream filled the air, followed by a snarl.

"VICTOR!"

"DAD!" She snarled panicked as she watched her father and a man crash from the windows above.

Victor wheezed, his body aching as it collided with the metal below the window, his brother's heavy frame resting above and adamantium claws firmly pressing against his jaw but not breaking the skin while the other was buried in his lung.

"Jimmy… you need to listen…" He gasped out, grunting as he felt his body begin to heal, his hands grasping his brothers wrist. "Jimmy! You need… to help my daughter… I had to get you here…"

Logan stared down at the unfamiliar man before him, gone was the animal inside but he couldn't risk it. He had been after him since he left the war, he had been behind his Kayla's death and ripping his life away from him once again.

"LOGAN! You are not an animal!" He heard her, his Kayla say in the background, making him pause. It was the same tone she always used, but she was not his, no she was never Logan's for it was all a ruse.

"Please brother… she is your niece… or just finish it." He gasped out, sagging in relief for a second before he knew no more.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER?" She roared as the man and a woman came barrelling in.

Logan's eyes snapped to the woman, the kid a few cells down and blinked. He could see his mother in her features, victor in the eyes and set jaw. Fury and shame like no tomorrow swarmed into his stomach as he cast a look over his shoulder at his brother, he would have to look back on this later.

His eyes scanned the cells, disgust brewing with the white hot fury that was directed towards Stryker and those who helped him. They were just children! Logan held back a snarl before charging forwards and letting his claws slice through the locking mechanisms, he had to free his niece and the others.

When he was at the end he turned and watched as the kids freed the ones who were chained up, his eyes locking onto Kayla's form as she hugged the girl whom was her sister. He couldn't describe the feeling he got as he saw the kindness, the real kindness upon her face. Logan couldn't dwell for longer on the thought as brown eyes locked onto his, a familiar fire lit in their depths.

Bella charged, a bone chilling snarl escaping her lips as she let her claws out and charged towards the man, her uncle. She didn't stop, her body colliding almost painfully into his, her claws digging deeply within his flesh as he staggered backwards but not toppling over.

"He better be alive or so hel…" She trailed off and breathed in deeply, she could smell her mate strongly on the man, could smell Remy's kinetic energy. "Remy… who brought you here? Was he Cajun, tell me!"

Logan blinked and shook his head, "yes…" he breathed out unable to help himself before Bella let out a cry, a time stilling cry before rushing off.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, not many chapters left maybe two-three more!**

 **Well what do you think?**

 **Can anyone guess the quotes?**


	6. Struggles of Red

**Title:** Gambit's Siren **  
** **Pairing:** Gambit/Bella **  
** **Ra:** M **  
** **Summary:** Not everything is what it seems... Some people just learn the hard way. **  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Marvel series or Twilight, I own the plot and that's it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Bella didn't know where she was going; she followed her sense of smell, following where her uncle had come in. She killed any who got in her way, snapping their necks or ripping out their throat. She didn't even stop when she felt the burn of a bullet lodge into her arm and leg, or when she felt a knife or two slice into her.

She did not stop, could not stop till she knew that her mate was safe. Her legs burned, as did everything else from misuse, it had been a very long time since she had to run this fast or at all. Finally when she made her way outside, she let out a cry as the sun burned her eyes, it was too bright.

 _Leave and do not come back… don't come back… don't come back…_ the words echoed around Gambit's head as he circled the island once again, he couldn't leave but he couldn't land. His Cher told him not to, forced her power to do what she asked.

A year had passed and he had been safe, gambling to make money to somehow find a way to free her and have enough to start a life with her when she was finally free, when they both were. He had healed and sunk into a great depression that caused him to brush up on all that he had learned from Fagan's Mob and his former family.

Every day he tried when Victor had taken him to safety and knocked some sense into him. He still tried every month after that to return for her and yet he couldn't… his body just refusing to comply with his own demands.

He was told never to come back, yet he helped the soldier once his drunken haze wore off. It was a surprise to find someone who smelt like his Chère and her father, he thought the man was at first come to take him back to hell and Bella forced him not to, his body reacting before thought.

When the haze wore off he thought over what the man had said; he needed a way back to the island. Everything formed in that instant, Remy had a way to get around Bella's gift. He could go to the island, but not with the intent for her. He was about to accept the strangers deal until he saw the claws imbedded in his Cher's fathers chest, he couldn't let that happen. So he let his ass get kicked while Victor had time to escape, something he would never have allowed to be done if he didn't lo…

Remy had thought his plan was solid, but he soon learnt otherwise when not far from the damn hell on earth, his body bloomed into agonizing pain, screaming to leave.

He understood more so now why Bella never spoke.

Gambit shook his head clear and drummed his fingers as he circled around the island once again, his eyes flickering over every section he could see.

Soldiers swarmed the base, a large red beam piercing from the earth catching his attention.

"Now dat's somthin' you don't see every day." He muttered to himself, eyes widening when he sees part of the buildings collapse. "No! Chère!"

Images of his Isa screaming out to him, broken and dying while he could help flashed across his eyes. He let out a scream as he began to descent towards the island, his Cher's hold on him screaming at him to stay away, never come back but he kept going… he couldn't lose her. He lo…

 _"_ _Listen to me Junior, my Issy told me to save you and that is what I'm doing. You won't break her spell; I know you can't, not yet." Victor growled his hands forcing Remy to stop once again as he struggled against his Cher's power._

 _Remy struggled against the hold before slumping, pain wracking his body as he pulled open the freshly healed wound. "But I cannot leave her dere. She be all I have too. She be taking my pain in dat hellhole… we must save her… I cannot let her die… please… I love her."_

Bella snarled, her claws slicing through the men's necks like butter, her eyes wide and feral. She had come across the troop that was the guards for the times Remy had been taken from her. All sanity was lost then, there was no hope for them the second she caught their scent.

She near slaughtered all of them bar the main ones, the ones who physically hurt her mate for shits and giggles, who took pleasure in his agony as they dropped him on the floor like a sack of potatoes, they treated him less than the others of their kind and she made them pay.

Bella drew out their punishment, tortured them after hobbling them of course. Since she had no wood or rope or well… the patience to do so, she just broke their legs, savouring their screams.

"Please! We're sorry!" One screamed, the one who kicked her Remy, breaking three ribs after a tortured surgery.

"YOU HURT MY MATE! YOU KICKED HIM WHILE HE WAS DOWN!" She roared, her fists connecting painfully with the assholes body, causing cracks and pops from whatever damage she did inside. "I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!"

Victor shot up with a gasp and a groan, his hand rubbing over the healed wounds, they always seemed to itch freshly healed. A feminine snarl reached his ears causing his head to snap up, his eyes taking in the damage that was done before snapping his head towards the cages.

They were gone, all the kids gone but he could smell that his daughter did not follow with the others of Jimmy, she went a different way and now she was in danger. He let out a snarl before following her scent, ready to kill all those in his way but the first set of bodies with his daughters scent made him pause, his eyes widening as he took in the mangled corpses.

Fear and horror churned in his stomach, pushing him faster up the stairs, pausing to look at each clump of human flesh and bones that his daughter managed to come across. Each section the kills becoming more and more violent and animalistic, he feared for his daughters sanity. Though he understood when he caught the faint scent of the kid she claimed as her mate in the air, in one of the cleaner section of the stairwells to the top that mingled with his brothers.

"Oh Jimmy, you have no idea what you did." He sighed frustrated as he pushed open the door to above. There was no way that Junior could make it to the island, all the way to the island and now his daughter had let loose her animal, something he hoped would never happened.

Gambit slammed his hand down in frustration, his eyes spying Logan upon one of the towers fighting. He had to get to his Cher, he had to! The buildings were crumbling down around them and he didn't know if she was out or not. Remy… Remy didn't know if his Bella was still alive. With a scream he kicked the plane door open and struggled to get out, his hands grasping for the metal pipe before him as he stumbled to the ground.

"I'm comin' Mon Chère." He grunted before marching forward.

Screams and roars pulled Victor towards a cluster of buildings, dodging the headless body that came flying out of the window, the head following afterwards. A roar filled the air, causing Victor to blink and shake his head of the pained haze that threatened to overcome him before pushing his way inside.

To describe the room as a bloodbath would be an understatement, every surface was covered in blood, bone and matter…and his daughter, his beautiful daughter stood in the middle of it all heaving and snarling.

"Issy?" He called softly, calmly as he moved towards her. Stopping when her feral eyes snapped to his, teeth bared and growled in a warning. His eyes scanned her, a rumble starting in his chest as his eyes roamed over the newly healed wounds and old wounds.

Bella snarled at the man before her in warning, this was her kill; hers and she would not let him take it.

"Issy, it's me… Victor… your father… you need to calm down Tiger." The man stated in a soft hiss. She shook her head, snapping her teeth at him, hands clawing at her head as another voice screamed at her to stop.

Victor felt a lump catch in his throat as he saw the animal his daughter had become, fearing that he may be too late to bring her back from it. But he had to try, he owed much to his daughter. "Issy… you need to come back from this, this isn't who you are." He started, moving closer to her. "Remember your mate, your Remy."

 _Dis is not you Cher, come back to me… calm down… Remy… Remy…_ Bella shook away the red haze, but the red haze was replaced with more red.

"Oh god…" She choked out as she brought her hands up to her face to see the same red on her hands.

There was too much Red, too much Red… Why was there so much Red…?

"Issy, it's okay sweetheart, we need to get you out of here, and it isn't safe." Victor stated as he rushed to her side, sweeping Issy into his arms and carrying her out of the slaughter room.

"Daddy… what did I do? I'm a monster." She whimpered horrified, curling into her father's chest.

Victor stumbled slightly, his heart clenching in pain that his daughter had experienced such horror and knowing it was by her hand. He came to an instant stop, placing her on her feet and kneeling before her. She was not the monster, he was and she had inherited his blood thirsty rage.

"No my sweet girl, you are not the monster do you hear me? You are an amazing woman; you risked everything for Remy and me. You will never be a monster; you don't have the heart for it. Now go, find him, be safe Issy. I love you." He whispered fiercely, rubbing away the blood from her face as he cupped it and placed a kiss on his daughter's brow before he watched her nod and race off into the dust.

He watched her till he couldn't see her anymore before steeling himself and casting a look up on the looming towers before him. His brother and Wade fighting at the top, he had to help Jimmy, he did owe him quite a lot and Victor hated being in debt.

* * *

 **Author Note: Oh! Oh! Getting closer now!**

 **What do you think? Do you like? What about Victor?**


	7. The End

**Title:** Gambit's Siren **  
** **Pairing:** Gambit/Bella **  
** **Ra:** M **  
** **Summary:** Not everything is what it seems... Some people just learn the hard way. **  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Marvel series or Twilight, I own the plot and that's it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Gambit couldn't believe he had broken his Chère's hold. The pain had become too much that he had collapsed thirty feet from where he landed before it disappeared, it was an instant relief and worry. In past experiences a mutant who had used their power on you, if it clung to you, would disappear when they died and he couldn't believe that to be true.

So with a guarded heart Remy got to his feet and pushed on, breaking everything that blocked his way and to the door he remembered escaping from that lead towards the cells. He didn't take too much stock in the remains of mutilated guards, he had seen worse in his life and he couldn't help but to think good riddance.

The sounds of the buildings imminent collapse filled his ears as he pushed on, stepping over and around the debris that cluttered the hallways before kicking the door open. "MON AMOUR? WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled frantically as his eyes took in the damaged room.

Some of the cages were bent and broken from the falling debris, blood mattered the floor and the place where they experimented was no more. It looked as if something had burnt from one end to the other, he could even smell the burning flesh. "Well dat explains de laser, no?" He muttered the question out loud before shaking his head and moved on.

He eyed the cages, claw marks slicing through each lock, including the one he and Bella had been in. "Den I guess I owe de Wolverine one."

Disappointment flooded Remy's heart along with relief that Bella was not dying or dead in the cells that held so much torment, he was disappointed though that she was not here… it was an odd feeling to feel for such a thing. Relieved that she was not in the cells but disappointed she was not, he had to find her and quickly.

Bella pushed herself faster through the debris of the crumbling buildings from the fight that she caught a glance of up on the cooling towers, her father and uncle sure knew how to cause a mess. She didn't concern herself too much as the wind shifted, bringing the scent of her mate with it.

She pushed herself faster, sometimes running on all fours as she leapt over larger debris from the crumbling tower to the water's edge. A small water plane rested near the edge, her mate's scent seeping out of it. "Remy…" She breathed before closing her eyes and breathing in.

She tried to separate the scent of everything around her and that of her mates but it was hard to do, her body ached and she couldn't separate the pain of that to concentrate. Finally after a few minutes her eyes snapped open as she realised that the scent she followed here was fading the closer she got to the plane. He was right there and she didn't see him!

"Remy!" She hissed sharply before taking off in the direction she had come from, she was nearly there when the loud crack filled the silence, with a slightly familiar growl of frustration.

Her body paused, eyes shooting up to see her father being buried into the concrete at the top by the very thing she knew Stryker was building, she had felt sorry for the man when her father brought him in. Now he was no longer that man but Strykers weapon, genetically modified with powers he had taken from the children he slaughtered.

She watched as her uncle jumped, his hands slicing the weapons head clean off. Horror set in s the head fell inwards, the power still active and slicing through the tower like butter. She didn't have time to move towards the door to the underground cells and in that time frame it seemed as if the world had gone still before the tower began to crumble.

Victor jumped, leaving his brother at the top as his eyes spotted his daughter at the base, he could hear the concrete giving out and he knew she wouldn't be able to move fast enough to escape the vicinity of the falling debris.

"Move Issy!" He yelled as he came to a earth cracking stop, his legs buckling under him as the pain bloomed. Cursing he shook his legs, aiding his ability to mend them before pushing himself forward as a loud crack filled the air, dust and stones falling from the sky before everything else.

"Mon dieu!" He breathed out sharply in surprise as he saw the figure fall to the earth as the tower began to collapse, landing with a sickening crack on the ground. No man could have survived that fall or landing but the stranger had to prove him wrong and push himself up and tried to scramble away.

"Well I can't allow dat." Gambit sighed as he saw the large chunk fall directly above the homme. The man did Gambit a favour by sticking to his word to kill everyone and he couldn't stand to be in debt.

With that in thought he pushed himself forward, spinning the pipe in his hands as he charged it. He hadn't had to do this for a while, hadn't needed to use it and he didn't know if his arms could negate the force of his power.

With a grunt he smacked the pipe in the ground, his power bursting out and throwing his body in the air. He didn't need to think so much as his body automatically flipped upright, the top of the pipe connecting with the falling chunk and letting the last of his power explode across it before he landed on one knee.

"You miss me?" He threw out as he looked over his shoulder at the man, a smirk pulling at his lips. He quickly rose to his feet, chucking the unneeded pipe away. "Yanno, when you said dat you were gonna kill everyone, I thought you be exaggerating."

Logan chuckled, grasping the offered hand. "Yeah." He grunted out before staring at the crazy Cajun before him. "Do I look like a man who exaggerates?"

Remy chuckled and shook his head. "No, but you're welcome. But I need to ask you something, and it be important." He stated seriously, his posture and face no longer relaxed.

Logan frowned but nodded, he didn't know what could be important here for the…

 _"_ _Remy… who brought you here? Was he Cajun, tell me!"_ His niece's voice rang in his head like a snarl, an image of her wild furious eyes boring into his as she asked, teeth bared and claws imbedded into his chest. Remy, Remy LeBeau.

"Is it got to do with that – my niece?" He asked, the words stumbling from his lips. He still couldn't believe that he had a niece, that his brother had created a life for a change instead of destroying one.

The words caused Gambit to jerk, his eyes roamed over the man's features properly once again as he let all the unwanted familiarities came flooding back. When the man came striding in, asking for his name Gambit knew that the man smelt like Victor and Bella but couldn't connect why… till now.

"Yes, she be here before me, dey used her as leverage. Dey used her to make sure Victor kept in line and did as he was told. Den when de day came for her to escape, she gave me to her father and told me not to come back. But I need to find her now, I cannot lose all dat I have and she be all dat I have left." Gambit explained, watching as Logan's face twisted slightly as things began to fall into place, the hate for his brother lessening as he understood the reasons now.

"She caught your scent on me and left, I havn't seen her since…" He trailed off before cocking his head to the side. He could hear his name float across the wind calling for him, he knew that it was Kayla and she was hurt. "Go find her, make sure she is safe if Victor hasn't found her first. There are kids still tryin' to get off the island, help them if you can." He stated.

Gambit nodded, relief flooding him that she had gotten out of the cages before the collapse. "I'm on it, my planes not far off the shore in that direction." He pointed where before taking off, his eyes scanning every surface for his Bella before coming to a complete standstill.

The dust cleared a little and he saw her, she was with her father smiling softly as he knelt before her. She was covered in blood and dirt, but Remy could see the bandages peeking out from the singlet she was in and his blood curdled.

"Mon dieu, no ma belle…" he fell to his knees as he realised what had happened when she sacrificed herself for him to be free. She took his punishments and they had cut her open and forced upon her the pain he had hoped she would never experience.

Bella's head snapped around quickly as she heard her mates' voice, her eyes landing on her fallen mate mere feet away. Pain was twisted on his face as he stared at her, his hand gripping his chest.

"Your bandages Issy, he had hoped you would never know the pain of what he went through." Victor whispered as she looked up at her father confused when she smelt no blood coming from her mate.

Guilt churned in her stomach as she pushed herself into a run, colliding with Remy with enough force that sent them back a few more feet. She buried her face into his neck, letting the tears fall free. He was here, he was finally here and he was okay… Bella continued to cry, clinging to Remy as if her life depended on it.

"Oh no mon amour, do not cry. I am okay, Remy's here." He soothed, wrapping his arms tightening around her, one hand tangling itself in her hair, holding her firmly to him.

"I had thought I'd never see you again! I was looking all over for you when I caught your scent. I missed you so much, so much!" She cried, her voice muffled from the leather jacket. He smelt different, no more did he smell like blood but of leather and something else that gave him a spicy scent.

"Oh mon amour, I tried so very hard to save you. I could not let you be here for me, I love you too much Chère." He whispered causing her to still and look up at him, his eyes glowing.

"I thought you would move on, that you would forget." She whispered shamefully causing Remy to frown at her. He shifted so he was sitting and she was comfortably straddling him as he brushed back the hairs from her face. He could see her pain, the purity that once was there now gone; he was saddened to know that because of him it was ripped away from her.

"Let me tell you a story, before you der was no one who cared enough t'help me, to teach me normal things dat did not involve stealing or cheatin'. Den der you were, crouching next to me in a cage asking if I was okay, de light haloing you like an angel. I be the thief, Chère...and there you go off stealin' my heart when I least suspected it." He admitted. "No one had ever dared such a thing, and yet you did. My heart is forever yours Chère, no matter what, it has been yours since de very start."

He wiped the tears away from her face that began to fall at his confession. He knew that was what she needed to hear after all the horrors she must have experienced and he felt lighter that he could finally confess it. They had said I love you's before but he never got to explain fully, you could love a person and not give them your heart, but she had stolen in the very second his eyes landed on her.

"Issy, I need to leave." Victor stated sadly squatting by their side, he didn't wish to break up their reunion, but he had to leave before they came. "You look after her Junior, I'm trusting you with the only good thing I have left." He warned the crazy Cajun with a glare.

"I know, thank you for everything… come find us when you can." Bella whispered leaning forwards and brushed her face against his, causing Victor to smile at the action and return it.

"Will do my little Tiger, be safe, be happy." He whispered, placing a kiss upon her brow and giving Remy a pointed look before disappearing into the settling dust.

"We need t'find your uncle and get off this rock." Gambit explained to his love as he lifted them easily off the ground. He held back the frown as he realised she looked thinner, sicker than usual but said nothing for now. He will allow himself to worry when they were safe away from this crumbling hell.

A loud roar filled silence, one that Bella had heard once before, followed by a gunshot. She and Remy shared a glance before running towards the noise, another two pops filling the air. Bella saw him first, smelt him first as they jumped over a large chunk of tower. Stryker stood before them, a gun in hand and Logan running at him with extended claws and feral eyes.

"STOP!" She screamed, her voice cracking across loudly over Logan's roar causing both men to falter for a second before continuing. Bella knew that gun, she had seen and heard of it when it was her time and knew that if her uncle got shot in the head like they planned, he would not remember a thing and she couldn't allow that.

"Remy, my love, I need you to throw something now! You need to knock him down before he shoots Logan!" She stressed, her eyes widening as she saw her uncle began to run before jumping.

Gambit didn't hesitate or question it before picking up a stone and charging it. He threw it quickly, expertly aimed and watched as the small pebble connect with Strykers back with a crack, sending him flying forward just as Logan jumped.

They took off in a sprint, Remy going for Logan and Bella rushing towards where Stryker landed, he was too close to the woman and she couldn't allow him to escape. A terrorfying snarl escaped hr lips, causing Remy and Logan to look at her as she pounced, her teeth bared and claws out.

"Chère no!" Remy yelled in panic as he saw Stryker move.

Bella snarled, her body twisting as a loud familiar crack filled the air, the bulled grazing her shoulder and neck instead of hitting its mark. She quickly raised her arm, ready to kill when she paused. A scream of rage left Remy's lips as he saw the blood bloom on her neck and took off running, Logan hot on his heels as he made his way towards Kayla.

"Stop! Stop! We are not-not like him." Kayla gasped out, her hand resting on Bella's leg.

Blinking Bella nodded and stepped back, her arm shooting out and catching her mate as he tried to brush past her to get to Stryker.

They watched as Stryker grunted, his mouth clenched shut as he turned the gun upon himself. "I should make you pull the trigger, but that would make us no better than you… we are not like you… throw the gun away." She gasped out, pushing her power into him. Kayla knew she would not survive, she was growing cold and black danced on the edge of her vision.

"Now turn around… walk until your feet _bleed_ and then keep walking." She hissed, watching as Stryker, the man who had hurt so many jerked at her will.

Bella blinked before smirking wide, teeth gleaming in the light. She followed Stryker step for step for a little while before forcing him to stop, watching as his body jerked in pain as it tried to comply.

"What is that kid doin'?" Logan asked angrily as he watched his niece stop Stryker. Gambit smirked he had known the second she moved towards him what she was going to do and he did feel anything but satisfaction.

"You will see." He muttered, frowning as the woman gasped and groaned in pain. "We need to hurry though if you wish to save her."

Bella leaned closer to Stryker and smiled a very angelic smile that unsettled everyone. She giggled softly before purposely exhaling her scent across his face. "You will not come for us, you will not harm another one of us, no human or mutant will feel your inflicting pain." She breathed out, watching with satisfaction as Strykers eyes glazed over before making her way back towards her mate.

"Can we go home now?" She asked softly before staggering, Remy quickly catching her and swinging her up into his arms.

"Yes Chère, after a hospital, den I will take you home." He chuckled softly, placing a searing kiss upon her lips.

"Good, good… I love you Remy." She breathed out tiredly as they made their way towards the plane.

Remy simply looked down at her softly, a smile on his lips. "I love you too my Siren."

* * *

 **Author Note: That's it folks! It is complete! I hoped you enjoyed the ride and I thank you all for staying with me through it!**


End file.
